


Glory, Glory

by baebel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anonymous Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Connor, Gay Bar, Glory Holes, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hank Anderson, Unsafe Sex, although not really, desperate hank, minimal dialogue, sex in bathrooms, sex under unclear circumstances, sex with strangers, trash man hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: Things have been tough since the android revolution, what with the complete reconstruction of a society generating millions of dollars from the oppression and exploitation of an entire group of people.More importantly, Hank needs to get his dick sucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of y’all seemed to like my last fic so I wanted to pump another out real quick before my break is over. Also currently taking requests so ,,, go wild.

Things were tough since the revolution. Yeah, it may have been life-changing and completely invigorating for the wide majority of androids who’d lived their entire existence in a system often labelled as modern day slavery, but more importantly, it was inconvenient for Hank. He’d managed to convince himself that the small part he had up play in It All was a sign that he’d finally turned over a new leaf. It was almost embarrassing how little reassurance it took from his plastic partner at the DPD to plant this ‘good guy Hank’ imagine in his mind. At first he’d taken on the challenge, and offered the spare room in his house to Connor as an attempt to make amends for his earlier bigotry. He hadn’t actually expected the offer to be accepted though, and four months down the line Hank was wishing he’d never asked. At the end of the day he was still the same old, dirty cop he’d been for years, and Connor wasn’t going to fix that, no matter how hard either of them tried. He still drunk whatever he could get his hands on and refused to iron his shirts, sinking back into his old habits quicker than he’d care to admit. 

What pained him the most, though, was that he could never bring himself to get off. It wasn’t as though his sex life was thriving particularly well before the revolution, but he’d gotten enough action to keep himself satisfied. Bringing lays over now that he shared the house with Connor was completely out of the question. He was an android built for the sole purpose of detective work, for Christ’s sake. He’d know exactly what had gone down as soon as he walked through the front door, and that wasn’t something Hank could live with. He’d probably ask questions, too, and Hank wasn’t ready to face the curious inquiries of a dickless droid. Was he dickless, though? Did Connor have a dick? Oh, god…  
“Hank!”  
He yanked himself from his dangerous train of thought to respond, blinking slowly at the beer commercial on the TV in front of him. “Mhm?” He asked, not glancing to the doorway were his housemate stood. He couldn’t yet.  
“I mentioned earlier that I had a planned meeting with the members of Jericho.”   
Ah, yes. Jericho. They’d become a significant force in the fight for android rights, and consulted with the police department to repair damage after the protests… or something. “Yep.”   
“I should be back by 12. I’ve left some pasta in the fridge.” He said, already halfway out the door, obviously eager for his night of extra-curricular humanitarianism. 

Hank nodded and waved him off, which was about all he could muster. It seemed unfair that Connor had more of a life than he did, but he only really had himself to blame for his lonely nights in. He liked wallowing. It was his ‘thing’. The beer commercial ended and the screen dimmed to display a series of shots involving young, slender women, all dressed in lace far too intricate to be of any real use. Despite Hanks immediate uncomfort, his dick didn’t seem to mind the imagery. He was horny over a thirty second lingerie commercial. Seriously, Anderson?  
He shook his head and reached for the remote to shut the TV off. Maybe it was about time he gave in. Just for one night. He could go and stick his dick through a hole in a bathroom stall for some poor, closeted bastard to suck on. He had time. Maybe if he was asleep before Connor got back, he wouldn’t suspect anything. He stood up and began to walk out the door, tapping away at his phone to ensure that his old favourite was open. It was. 

The bar was just as he remembered it: dark and crammed and with a wildly disproportionate amount of bears. Felt like home. He breathed in the not quite clean air and glanced around at the other patrons, most of whom seemed to want to keep to themselves until they found a suitable partner for the night. That was what Hank liked about this place, people didn’t come here to dance or to socialise. If you weren’t looking for a one-night-stand and/or alcohol poisoning, you might be better suited to the drag club a street over. Out of the few people that glanced up as he walked in, a couple recognised him and nodded in his direction before turning back to their drinks. Hank couldn’t help but smile. He’d missed this place.  
He slid into one of the chairs along the bar and ordered his usual, sipping slower than he typically would. He didn’t come here to get drunk for once, just to get his rocks off in the most efficient way possible. He glanced around the room as subtly as possible, never meeting anyone’s eyes. All men, most at least thirty, some already coupled up and kissing. A few of them caught Hanks eye, but he wouldn’t approach any of them until he’d had a few more drinks to help him forget about Connor for a second.

After he’d downed his drink, he’d decided against ordering another one. Whoever brought him home would have the honor to treat him. He slid off his seat and walked over to the bathroom, undoing his belt as he went, assuring himself he’d get laid tonight of he was both patient and drunk enough. The bathroom door swung open just as he was reaching for it, and a tipsy regular stumbled out. He smelt of sex. Hanks initial reaction was to step away, but he wasn’t given the chance. The near-stranger wrapped his arm around Hanks shoulders and pulled him in. “Second stall on your right.” He said, and slipped away without much further explanation. Hank raised a busy eyebrow and glanced towards the stall he’d mentioned. As much as he was a fan of sloppy seconds, he still had to be careful. He stepped inside and locked the door, glancing at the hundreds of scribbles decorating the walls. What really caught his attention though, was a hole in the wall about the size of his fist. Leaning closer, he could hear the sounds of shifting fabric from the other side thin wall. He paused for a moment, watching as two thin fingers slipped through the opening, beckoning Hank forward. 

Hank sighed happily and immediately tugged his belt off, fishing his hardening cock out of his boxers and stroking himself a few times. He’d missed this, the thrill of sticking his dick down a strangers throat. It was a rush he’d craved since that damned android began living with him. He wondered if the man on the other side of the wall was in a similar situation, though he was was more likely married than escaping from an overbearing housemate, if anything. He shuffled forward, jeans around his thighs, and pressed his length through the hole. He felt slow, rhythmical breathing against the head of his dick, and then the first slide of plush lips. It was glorious. He had no idea how he’d held out for so long. His head fell back, mouth open on a gasp as the stranger took him further, throat relaxing around the girth of Hanks impressive cock. “That’s it.” He hummed, knees weakening. He used to come here every week just for this, and while he certainly regretted holding out for so long, there was something particularly satisfying about his first blowjob in months. He pressed himself as close as was possible to the wall, steadying himself and waiting impatiently for the next move. The stranger pulled back and then began to bob his head slowly, and Hank briefly wished he could thread his fingers into the hair of whoever was sucking him off. But there was something so hot about this that he couldn’t find himself willing to trade. The anonymity of it all, the wordless agreement that the interaction was based purely on dirty lust.

Whoever was sucking his cock wanted to take it slow, it seemed, building Hank up. It wasn’t the way things were typically done, but Hank would take what he could get. It wasn’t as though he was going to critique a stranger on his blowjob technique. He felt a slick tongue run along the underside of his length, and then the warmth returned. He spread his legs a little further apart and stifled his needy grunts with his palm, letting himself be teased. It was torturous, being made to wait like this. Finally, he was being sucked properly. Still slow, mind you, but with a lot more intention and a lot less pause. It wasn’t often Hank described those who gave blowjobs through glory holes ‘talented’, but there was no other word for it. Being a seasoned cock-sucker himself, he couldn’t imagine how the stranger could do what he was, especially this late into the night, presuming Hank wasn’t his first. That fucking tongue of his, Jesus… and his spit was somehow thicker than most, adding to the traditional sloppiness of it all.

The stranger found a rhythm that wasn’t completely torturous and got to work, bobbing steadily and letting Hank feel each relaxed draw back. He’d forgotten about his least favourite detail of glory-hole sex: the lack of control on his part. He liked guide his partners when he could, set the pace himself, and this was the complete reverse of that. He was helpless, he realised, and the man on the other side of the wall had every right to take advantage of that. Hank could feel the prickle of heat on the back of his neck and helplessly angled his hips upwards, trying to indicate that he wanted more, and faster. Luckily, his prayers were answered, and he cursed under his breath in response to the uptake in pace. He rocked his hips against the wall again, gasping, as soon found he was doing most of the work himself while the stranger just knelt there, mouth open and willing to be fucked. It didn’t matter either way, though. Hank could feel the stirrings of an orgasm in his gut, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His toes curled inside his shoes and his gasping turned to the same choice curse words over and over again as his cock was sucked. Hank closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel, to revel in the hot mouth around him. It felt so, so fucking good and he was so, so close. “Jesus.” He hissed, teeth digging into his bottom hip. God how he wished he had any semblance of control here. Instead, he could only thrust forward blindly and hope for the best. “I’m gonna cum.” He warned. “Shit, open up for me baby, I’m gonna cum.”

The man on the other side of the door apparently didn’t want that to happen just yet. He pulled back from the hole in the wall and watched as Hank stilled once he’d caught onto his little game, cock straining for any and all attention. He grunted out of frustration, and rested his sweating forehead against the wall. “You can’t fucking leave me like this.” He barked. The stranger had no intention of doing so, it was only that he wanted this to last a little longer than it had. Just when it looked as though Hank was going to step back and finish himself off by hand, he dived forward, taking all his length at once. It felt good in his throat, thick and heavy and begging to be taken care of. He didn’t waste any time now that he’d had his fun with a good round of teasing, and sucked like he knew Hank wanted, determined to please. Hank fisted a hand in his own hair, letting himself get lost. It was an entirely different feeling to get exactly the kind of pleasure he’d been looking for to begin with. He’d been in this bathroom dozens of times, (though the glory hole was new) and remembering only furthered his arousal. Tonight would be just one encounter on his long, long list. He didn’t last long after that, despite his partners best efforts, and felt his body shake with the need to orgasm. He didn’t say anything this time out of sheer fear that he’d denied what he wanted. 

When he finally came, it was as glorious as an orgasm in the bathroom of a gay bar could be. He pressed his hips hard against the wall and groaned, blinking his eyes open as he shook with pleasure. God, this was it. He’d missed it. In his bleary state he told the eager stranger that he’d be back for more, that he expected him to be here the next night. It was admittedly a little much but he got away with it, knowing he’d probably heard worse before. He pulled his cock from the wall and chuckled, satisfied. Although it certainly wasn’t ideal, it was a hell of a lot better than spending his night completely alone, satisfying himself with quick wanks in the shower. He’d probably thank god if he thought the bastard in the sky had anything to do with his little dirty deed. To hell with what his housemate though, a man had needs and he was going to get them fulfilled one way or the other. He wasn’t going to start bringing people home while Connor was there or - god forbid - actually date, but he didn’t need to. This was all he’d ever need. He huffed and tucked himself back into his jeans, doing up his belt as he walked out of the stall, washing his hands in the sink for good measure. He went home immediately after he’d gotten what he’d wanted, and quickly fell asleep on the couch. 

The person on the other side of the wall stayed in the bar for a little longer than Hank, stunned with himself. This hasn’t been planned by any means, and he was still having an incredibly difficult time deciding how he felt about it. He hadn’t known to begin with, but his system had analysed his partners speech patterns and identified him as Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Once Connor had realised he couldn’t bring himself to stop, regardless of any implications it would have on the world outside of their two little toilet stalls. He stood after a good few minutes, not particularly feeling up to giving out any more blow-jobs, and made his way home where he found Hank deeply asleep. Maybe he would keep it to himself for now. After all, he’d made a promise to return the following night, and had every intention of following through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what y’all were hoping for but it’s,, something. Happy Valentine’s Day.

Connor returned as promised, bubbling with excitement. He’d arrived earlier than usual, but refused his typical line-up. He could feel his system beginning to overheat, bubbling arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach. God, he couldn’t wait. His lips parted almost instinctively to accept his own thin, pale fingers. It was nothing compared to the demanding weight of a cock, but it did it’s part in getting his imagination running. He wondered if Hank had been thinking about him, if he imagined his mouth around him while he jerked off in the shower assuming Connor couldn’t hear. Did he suspect anything? Would he ever? Or would this continue on indefinitely, each of them sneaking off to get their weekly dose of sexual satisfaction? For once, Connor didn’t want to guess the outcome. This could all be over far quicker than either of them had intended if Hank got the wrong door, walking in on his partner and roommate with his fingers shoved in his mouth. He was so much more sensitive than any human. Each wrinkle and ridge and raised mole on his finger was registered as though he’d ever need to recall that amount of excruciating detail again. Hank had been bigger than average, he remembered. He smelt of frustration and beer and masculinity and everything else distinctly him. Connor pressed his fingers further down his throat and imagined the way Hank would handle him without a wall between them. The time was 9:03pm. Hank should show up any second now.

The android hadn’t given much thought as to how he would approach the subject if he ever confessed. For now revealing his identity was the last thing on his mind. He’d been given the opportunity he’d been hoping for, consciously or not. There weren’t very many people in Connor's life, and his type just happened to be modelled after the jaded, detached detective. He liked them big, first and foremost, with strong hands and stronger personalities. Older men were good too. They were experienced enough to know what they wanted and how to get it. He’d never seen any of his partners faces, but he could imagine. It was only a matter of time before he admitted to himself where his ‘type’ originally stemmed from. He gasped around his fingers, squirming impatiently. Hank should be here by now, waiting cock pressed through the hole in the wall, needy for the attention that Connor was more than willing to give. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait. He was already well and truly detached from reality, his fantasies quickly replacing what he knew to be true. He wanted Hank to use him, above all things. He wanted to be touched and fucked and praised and degraded. He held himself up with an arm against the wall and tried to calm down. He wouldn't be alone for long. 

When he heard the door swing open he scrambled back onto his knees, listening for the sounds of footsteps. They were Hanks, without a doubt, and he felt himself tense with the click of the door a stall over being locked into place. He felt like he’d waited an eternity. As soon as he caught sight of Hanks already hard cock, he moaned and dropped his jaw to take it. He heard Hank grunt in approval, and then say “Thank god. I’ve been waiting for this.” Connor felt his legs begin to tremble at the others confession. It turned him on to be wanted by his partner, even with things how they were, even if it was his mouth he craved and nothing else. He didn’t bother to take his time this round, and gave Hank what he’d wanted from the beginning, bobbing his head and building up a rhythm quickly. Maybe he was imagining things, but he could have sworn Hanks dick thickened. “I’m your first today, aren’t I?” Hank groaned, clearly pleased with the enthusiasm. Connor nodded in response and hummed around his dick, not slowing down. He placed his hands onto the dirty walls of the cubicle and imagined that they were around Hanks hips instead, guiding him to fuck his face. He’d be so good for Hank, he promised himself. So obedient and willing and anything else he was asked to be. He couldn’t risk being rejected though, not when Hank was willing to stick his dick down his throat as often as he could get away with.

For now he’d just enjoy it, the taste, the feel, the smell. He’d no idea how he managed not to see it earlier, that Hank was the one he’d needed all this time. Now that he was looking back, it was obvious to see that his behavior was in line with what you’d expect from someone with a ‘crush.’ His curiosity for human romance and sexuality quickly transformed into an infatuation with exactly the type of man Hank was. He’d held out for so long, and only indulged once a post he’d made on an online forum encouraged him to do so. The best part was that he was at no risk of pregnancy or disease. He could suck all the cock in the world and come out smiling on the other end. It was hard work, though. He ignored the strain of his body from the awkward position and instead focused all his attention on doing what he did best. He worked Hank well, using his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. He didn’t need to breathe, and so each drag of his lips around Hanks dick went smooth and uninterrupted. He was good at this, he’d been told so on multiple occasions. He knew when to slow down and when to speed up. Perhaps most impressive was his ability to gauge his partners reactions and immediately adjust his behavior accordingly. He allowed himself to moan and whimper if that’s what they were into, or pretend to choke if they were the particularly aggressive type. Hank was a little different though. Connor was still very much present, but his judgement was certainly clouded. He couldn’t analyse him the same way he could others. He just wanted to give and give and give. 

He felt so fucking full, every sensor in his mouth overwhelmed. Though he tried to keep himself getting too sloppy, the saliva dribbling down his chin was inevitable given how turned on he was. He could feel himself lose grip on the shred of control he’d maintained, letting his jaw hang slack and his movements slow. He wanted to be the tireless cocksucker he usually was, but it seemed the reality of the situation was almost too much for his system to handle, like it was going into overdrive at the realisation that it was Hanks cock he was sucking and not some strangers. He pulled back for a brief moment, trying to collect himself. He was better than this. It was miles from the filthiest thing he’d done and yet… it was Hank that affected him so much. Now that he’d lost the initial vigor, Hank made up the difference by fucking forward into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. “Fuck, no gag reflex? You’re a natural.” Hank moaned and Connor shivered in response. It felt so good to be praised by his coworker. “You like this, don’t you? You were waiting for me.” 

“Yes, Hank.” 

Everything stopped as quickly as it had started. His mouth was emptied and he blinked his eyes open to find he was knelt at a now empty hole. His ears were ringing, his mind whirring, clambering from one explanation to another as to why he’d been left alone. Surely he hadn’t been stupid enough to say that out loud. There was no chance. The bathroom was quiet for a moment but Connor wouldn’t have been able to tell either way, his sensory input processors well and truly stunned into disfunction. What was he going to do? Was returning home even as option? Surely he’d have to quit his job as well… he felt tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes before his sadness was replaced with shock at the loud bang beside him. He turned to face Hank standing over him in front of the weakened bathroom door, his cock hanging heavily between his legs. They stared at one-another for a good ten seconds before he spoke. “So.” He said. “This is where you’ve been running off to? To suck dick in the bathroom of a gay bar?”  
“I-“  
“Yes, Hank.” The Lieutenant demonstrated.  
Connor swallowed. “Yes, Hank.” He paused for a second longer. Neither of them seemed to know how this was going to end up. Connor didn’t have a plan, and Hank sure as shit didn’t. “I’d imagine this changes things.” He said.  
Hank smirked. “You really think I’m gonna let you leave before you finish sucking me off?” He asked, stepping closer. Connor shuffled forward to meet him, mouth salivating at the sight of his length. It was tempting. “Go on, then. I’m not going to stop you.” Hank allowed. 

Connor looked up at Hank while he slid his mouth over his cock, wanting to see the flush on his cheeks, the way his eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. When Hank threaded his hands through Connors curls, guiding him, he considered the possibility that he might cry again as a result. He hadn’t run. He’d stayed, and let Connor do what he so clearly loved to do. “How did you know it was me?” Hank panted from above him.   
Connor pulled off, tonguing the base of his cock. “I could tell from your voice. I didn’t realise straight away but when I did- I couldn’t stop. It felt so good, Hank.” He moaned.  
“I know honey, I know.” Hank replied, and Connor felt himself completely give in with the use of the pet name. He struggled to hold himself up, the only thing ensuring he didn’t fall forward being Hanks tight grip on his hair. “You look pretty out of it.” He laughed, and began to move slowly, fucking his face. “You don’t mind, do you?”   
Connor shook his head in response and took it. This was that he’d wanted. He’d wanted Hank to use him this way, and he’d finally been granted his wish.  
“Not at all.”

Hank didn’t bother holding back after that. He gripped Connors head with two hands and slid his cock in and out of his mouth, breath getting heavier as time went on. Now he knew why he’d been so good at it, why his saliva was so thick. Instead of the 40-something closet-case he’d expected, he’d been presented with the most advanced android to date. His android. “Why’d you hold out on me so long, huh?” He asked, speeding up his movements. “Could have been fucking you this entire time.”  
Connor squirmed. “Sorry.” He managed before his mouth was filled yet again.   
“Don’t be. We have all the time in the world to make up for it, don’t we?” Connor nodded and whimpered. He could feel that Hank was about to reach orgasm. “You gonna be good for me? Take my load?”  
He hummed in assurance, adjusting himself to allow for what he knew was coming. Hank gripped the back of his head tighter and tugged him down hard, pumping his cum down his throat. “Oh,” He gasped. “Oh shit, oh fuck.” 

When Connor was finally released, he only had a moment to gather his thoughts and register exactly what the hell just happened before he found himself pulled to his feet, his lips overtaken by Hanks. The kiss was about as graceless as you’d expect, but it didn’t seem to matter either way. It said what Hank couldn’t. It said that from now on, he’d ensure Connor had no need to sneak down to the bar to get his fill. Hank broke the kiss. “Why don’t you come back to our place?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta read by jordanthenoodle.   
> Also, I have a Twitter now! (@baebel_ao3) I’ll follow back if you follow from a dbh acc.


End file.
